


¿Bailas?

by Zoe_Williams



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, coda s07e13
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 05:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10713084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Williams/pseuds/Zoe_Williams
Summary: Lo que tendría que haber pasado al final del capítulo 7x13





	¿Bailas?

_“No te haré bailar conmigo esta noche”_

Exclamó Steve mirándolo con ese brillo burlón que tan bien conocía el detective de Jersey. 

Y esa espontánea declaración por parte de su compañero no pudo hacer más hacerle sonreír ignorando la escasa cercanía que les separaba en ese instante, las amables palabras de Max y toda su ohana que les rodeaba. 

Pero algo en los irises de Steve era diferente esa noche… era algo que no podía identificar. Era como si lo abrazara con su simple mirada junto con el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, que podía sentir en carne viva, su respiración y aliento

Su aroma impregnaba sus fosas nasales tentándolo y mareándolo en ese extraño trance como si unas cadenas invisibles le arrastraran hacia su persona.

Reclamándolo

Diciéndole sin palabras que formaran de una vez ese único ser que ya eran desde ese lejano día que sus vidas se cruzaron en el garaje de John Mcgarret. 

Algo les había vinculado en ese momento.

Todas sus células bailaban en su presencia 

Siempre 

Su nexo era inexistente ante el ojo humano pero vital para su alma, era su otra mitad y nada tenía que ver que compartieran un órgano vital.

Y solo el miedo, el temor de perder lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida junto a sus hijos, le obligó a no cruzar esa linea de “Amistad” que les separaba y que cada día se volvía más y más borrosa. 

Era su mejor amigo

Su compañero y jefe 

Aquel que le había salvado de tantas y tan diferentes formas dándole una razón para coexistir aparte de su hija. 

Era su roca

Su constante

Y el amor de su vida 

Tenía tanto que perder si salía mal. 

Pero ya fuera por los halagos de Max, por las muchas cervezas que había tomado o por la centelleante mirada de Steve. 

Danny lo beso. 

Atrapo sus labios con necesidad y hambre reclamando su boca con todo su ser, ignorando el miedo que revolvía sus entrañas.

Sintiéndose valiente, temeroso y eufórico a la vez, notando que sus piernas temblaban como como aquel niño que fue cuando dio su primer beso a los 11 años. 

Solo ese animal podía hacerle sentir como un chaval de primaria. 

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron haciéndolo gemir mientras Mcgarrett acariciaba su nuca con una ternura hasta ahora desconocida. 

Era perfecto lo que siempre había esperado y más. 

Los vítores de sus camaradas rompieron los escasos segundos de silenciosa sorpresa que les envolvió aislándolos de todo. Pero fue la necesidad de respirar lo que le hizo volver al mundo de nuevo. 

-Has tardado mucho- Habló Steve recuperando el aliento cuando sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. 

-Tal vez ¿Ahora si quieres bailar esta noche?- Le contestó con una pregunta ya que no sabía muy bien qué decir porque su corazón aun parecía un caballo desbocado 

Los aplausos, risas y burlas aún no habían cesado e incrementaron notablemente cuando su Seal de la marina se alzó cediéndole una mano para que le acompañara. 

-Estás loco- Soltó con una risa al entender lo que pretendía hacer agarrando su mano. 

La guitarra de Flippa volvió a sonar cuando comenzaron a bailar muy pegados y ya nada importó cuando Steve volvió a reclamar sus labios de nuevo. 

Fin 

Zoe


End file.
